


Just a Couple of Hours

by spectaculacularsammy



Series: Ficlets, Plaid, and Pie, OH My! [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is your pseudo big brother, F/M, Ficlet, I tagged sam/reader because it's obvious there's a little something going on there, It's just cute, Sam snuggles, Sam's a sweetheart and you can't tell me otherwise, a small mentioning of Kevin Tran, pounded this out in like an hour, probably tons of mistakes because I'm sleepy, sleepy!reader, two ficlets in one night - lucky you :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectaculacularsammy/pseuds/spectaculacularsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a billion too many pots of coffee, Dean busts you working way too late into the night, (morning) trying to help Kevin with research on the tablet. Using his pseudo-big-brother-card, he sends your ass you bed and recruits Sam to make sure you go to sleep.<br/>Sam checks on you and snuggles you to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Couple of Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_ataralasse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ataralasse/gifts).



> Just a little ficlet for my sleepy pal, lady_ataralasse. Unfortunately, she was sleeping when this was published, so she didn't get to check for typos. Oh well. <3

“You’re _still_ awake?” Dean asks quietly when he walks up to you and sees you hunched over your laptop at the table, papers scattered all around and a pot of cold coffee next to you. “It’s after four in the morning.”

“Almost done with this,” you answer, not moving from your spot at the bunker’s shiny wooden table. “Kevin needs this stuff for the tablet, and I told him he’d have it by the end of the week.”

“It’s Wednesday.”

“Yeah, and I’m not even _close_ to being done.”

“Alright, I’m throwin' down the pseudo-big-brother-card.” Dean snatches your laptop from off the table.

“WAIT!” You shriek, worried about all the work you’ve just finished. “Dean, just let me save what I have, and I swear, I’ll go to bed.”

Dean clicks the save button, closes your laptop, and hands it back to you. “Go to bed. You’re not gonna to be any help to Kevin when you're all strung out on caffeine, half-asleep, and twitchy. Get a few hours of shut eye and get back to it tomorrow.”

“Fine,” you groan while tucking your laptop under your arm.

Dean helps you put all your papers into the brown Men of Letters folder and sends you on your way. He watches you turn the corner to the hallway of your bedroom, but he knows you won’t go to sleep. _Stubborn princess._ So, he pulls out his phone and shoots Sam a text.

     [DeanW] I know your psycho ass is gonna be up in like an hour for your crazy-early  
                  morning Lance Armstrong impression, so when you get up check on ____  
                  and make sure she’s in bed. She’s working too hard.                                  
     [SamW] I’m already up. I’ll check on her.  
     [SamW] By the way, Lance Armstrong bikes. I get up early to run.  
     [DeanW] Yeah, whatever.

-

Already dressed and ready for his run, Sam turns down the hallway to your bedroom and knocks softly on your door.

“Dean! Jesus, I’m going to bed! God, why the hell are _you_ even awake?”

“____? It’s Sam. Can I come in?”

“Yeah, uh…” You try to cram all your papers back into the file folder, but Sam opens the door before you can get everything out of sight. “I’m goin’ to bed, I swear I am, I just wanna finish --”

“I know,” Sam interrupts with a smile. “I’m not here to harp on you, just thought I’d check and see how it was going.”

“Fine, I guess. I just… I can’t friggin’ see straight, and nothing makes sense anymore.”

“Well, that’s probably because you’ve been awake for so long. How long has it been since you slept?”

“Like five billion pots of coffee ago. I tried to sleep earlier, but I can’t… So, I just got back up and got back at it.”

Sam sits down next to you on your bed. “You probably can’t sleep because of the _five billion_ pots of coffee.” He helps you put your papers away and puts everything on your dresser – out of arms reach. “Anything else buggin’ you?”

“I just want to help Kevin; he’s exhausted, and I know I can’t help him with the tablet, but I can help him with other stuff. If he can stay awake for days on end…” You yawn and lay down on your bed next to where Sam’s sitting. “I can too.”

Sam shifts on the bed, so his back is against your headboard and smiles when you shift with him and curl up next to him, your head resting on his hip. Assuming his hip bone probably isn’t the most comfortable pillow substitute in the world, Sam slides down on your bed and gently moves you so your head is on his chest. “Just sleep for a couple hours, and if you want, I’ll wake you up after I get back from my run,” he tells you softly. “We’ll send Dean on a coffee run to that café in town you like.”

Sam knows he’s not going on his run, but he keeps talking to you like he is so you won’t think you’re bothering him. You never bother him.

“Just a couple hours, m’kay? Hafta get back to research,” you mumble sleepily, snuggling into Sam further.

Knowing you’re going to sleep until probably noon if he has anything to do about it, Sam quietly answers back, “Just a couple of hours.”

He alternates between rubbing his fingers up and down your back and softly petting your hair until you fall asleep. Once your breath comes in and goes out slow and deep, Sam carefully rolls toward you, enjoying the fact that you nestle yourself closer to him. He quickly decides he can use just a couple more hours of sleep too.


End file.
